In some cases, an enterprise may want to maintain and utilize a number of different source code modules. For example, the source code modules may be associated with applications that the enterprise uses to facilitate sales, provide customer support, etc. Moreover, the enterprise may want to let software code developers update the source code modules as appropriate. For example, software code developers might update source code modules to support a new field in an online form, a new product being introduced, etc. Note that two different developers might be interested in simultaneously updating the same source code module. This however, can result in problems (e.g., when a first developer changes a line of code needed by a second developer).
To prevent this type of situation, an enterprise may implement a software control system such that a first developer can “check-out” a software code module while the developer changes the code and creates their own version (branch). When the module is checked-out, other developers may checkout and create their own unique version. In an environment with multiple independent change and various release cycles eventually merging these into a common branch can be problematic. Such an approach may be impractically time consuming, especially when there are a substantial number of developers and/or a substantial number of changes that need to be made to the source code modules (e.g., an enterprise may need to make thousands of such changes to software code modules to support evolving business requirements).
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to automatically facilitate coordination of source code module changes in a way that results in an accurate and efficient management of changes by developers and that allows flexibility and effectiveness when changes migrate between environments.